Jumelles malgré elles
by Kristya
Summary: Un bal peut tout changer.
1. Chapter 1

**Jumelles malgré elles.**

**Bon le titre a l'air assez bidon, je vous l'accorde, mais dès que j'en trouve un nouveau je le change^^.**

**Je n'ai pas de résumé parce que, avouons le, j'ai écrit cette histoire sur un coup de tête, pour me détendre et me faire rire.**

**Va t'elle vous faire rire ?**

**_Un petit avertissement, quelques petits passages hot vont faire leur apparition, j'espère ne pas heurter les âmes sensibles...^^_**

**_Ah oui ! Aussi, certaines personnes que vous connaissez vont apparaitre. Même si j'essaie de rester le plus prôche de la réalité, malheureusement je vais modifier quelques petits détails. A vous de juger si ils sont trop gros._**

_Point de Vue de Eliza._

Je me faufilai dans la foule qui se rendait dans la salle de bal. Ma robe de soie bruissait sous le bruit de mes pas. Juliette me suivait pas à pas. Après tout, n'était ce pas son idée ? A elle de d'en assumer les conséquences. Un masque noir me couvrait une partie du visage, ne rendant visible que mes yeux bleus azur.

- Crois tu toujours que c'est une bonne idée ?, lui glissais je.

Juliette se retourna vers moi en me fusillant du regard, un regard vert mousse.

- Évidemment, triple idiote ! Nous sommes à Cannes, ce festival nous permettra de trouver de pauvres acteurs anglais, ou espagnols à la limite, qui ne savent pas une goutte de français. Cette soirée tombe à pic. Arrête de douter et fais moi confiance !

Je soupirai intérieurement. Juliette avait toujours les idées les plus tordus de nous deux.

- J'ajouterai ma chère Eliza, que tu étais d'accord tout à l'heure.

- Justement ! Tout à l'heure ! J'ai eu le temps de reprendre mes esprits ! Nous ne savons rien de ces gens, nous sommes différents !

- Arrête avec cette histoire de différences ! Nous sommes tous égaux.

- N'empêche que tu as été virée de ton poste de traductrice, et que nous ne devrions pas utilisés ces passes.

- Mon patron avait une dette envers moi. Et puis tu n'as rien à craindre tu es journaliste aussi non ? Écoute, si tu veux, nous n'avons qu'à nous amuser ce soir, et reprendre nos recherches demain.

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça le problème.

Malheureusement elle mit court au sujet en se dirigeant vers le buffet.

- Bonjour.

Je sursautai.

- Bonjour, lui répondis je en français sans réfléchir.

Je repris mes esprits.

- Excusez moi bonjour, me repris je en anglais cette fois ci.

Juliette me le paierait.

- Vous êtes française ?

- Et vous anglais.

- Brillante déduction.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de distinguer son visage à travers le masque de velours qu'il portait. On ne voyait que ses yeux. Des yeux magnifiques.

- Vous n'avez aucun accent.

Je souris intérieurement.

- Aucun.

- Vous êtes actrice ?

Un instant déstabilisée, je me repris. Après tout, nous étions dans une soirée composée principalement d'acteurs.

- Non, et vous ?

- Journaliste alors ?

- Et vous ?

- Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?

Singulièrement agacée, je lui lançais.

- Si je pose la question, c'est que non. Alors ?

- Répondez moi d'abord, qui êtes vous ?

- Elizabeth Henner !, cria une voix qui n'était pas la mienne.

- Juliette ! Tu m'as manquée dis donc… Comment c'est passé ton voyage jusqu'au buffet ?

Elle tapa du pied par terre.

- Tu étais sensée me suivre et…

- Comme tu vois ta brave sœur jumelle est capable de s'en sortir sans ton aide.

Elle me tira la langue.

- Tu es puérile Juliette.

- J'espère que vous ne parlez pas français, monsieur…, dit elle à l'homme auquel je parlais, en anglais.

- Non, mais j'aurais aimé l'être. Je ne parle pas un mot de cette langue.

- Quelle coïncidence ! Souhaiteriez vous l'apprendre ?

- Juliette ! Qu'avions nous dit ? Nous nous amusons ce soir !

- Tu as refusée mon offre !

- Je la prends !

Elle me fusilla du regard.

- Permettez moi de m'incruster dans votre conversation mais… Je dois y aller.

- D'accord, répondis je, en même temps que Juliette.

Une fois parti, nous nous affrontâmes du regard.

- Sais tu qui il est ?

- Non.

- Moi non plus.

- Génial. Et ?

- Comme c'est mon futur client ça pose un problème.

- Tu n'abandonne jamais ou quoi ?

- Jamais.

Je voulus m'éloigner quand je renversais un verre posé à côté de moi sur un jeune homme brun.

- Excusez moi.

Il me sourit.

- Vous êtes française.

- Et vous américain.

Voyant qu'il paraissait surpris, j'expliquai.

- L'accent. Vous avez l'accent.

Il sourit.

- J'ai bien tenté de le perdre mais c'est impossible.

- Ne le perdez pas, un accent est toujours précieux, il permet de retrouver ses racines ou que l'on aille.

- Vous l'avez perdu pourtant.

- Non mais il est léger, seuls les français le distinguent.

Je souris.

- Mais vous savez parlez français ?

- Oui.

- Et que faîtes vous dans la vie ?

Ce fût son tour de sourire.

- Musicien.

- Mais… Il n'y a que des acteurs et des journalistes ici non ?

- Je suis acteur aussi.

- Ah…

- Et vous ? Que faîtes vous ?

- Journaliste.

Je m'attendais à une réaction de méfiance immédiate mais je fus surprise, il pris la nouvelle normalement. En effet, j'étais habituée à que les acteurs anglais et américains se méfient de moi. La faute aux tabloïds ?

- C'est un beau métier ?

- Intéressant.

- Et vous couvrez un article en ce moment ?

- Non, j'accompagne ma sœur.

Il parut surpris.

- Elle est actrice ?

- Non, elle s'occupe de traduire des textes mais elle souhaiterait se reconvertir.

- Expliquez moi ça.

Il tira une chaise pour moi et s'assit en face de moi.

_Point de Vue de Juliette._

Je vis Eliza s'éloignait, signe que notre petite dispute était terminé.

Elle ne comprenait pas mon obstination à chercher un travail. Pour elle, trouver un travail n'avait jamais posé un problème. A moi non plus pourrait on dire. Mais grâce à son « fabuleux don » d'écriture, elle avait réussi. Elle était devenue une journaliste reconnue dans son métier. Elizabeth Henner, surnommée Eliza par ses proches, la célèbre journaliste. Je retins un soupir amer.

Et moi, virée par son patron aux mœurs guère catholiques, virée par une célèbre maison d'édition. Je n'avais pas à me plaindre, mon métier m'avait plue un temps, c'était moi qui l'avait choisie. Mais maintenant j'étais lasse de ma vie. Je voulais reconstruire ce lien entre deux personnes que je respectais tant dans le métier de traductrice. Mot qui d'ailleurs regroupe assez mal les charges qui pesaient sur moi à l'époque. Je ne voulais plus traduire des livres. Je voulais traduire en direct.

- Étais ce votre sœur ?, me demanda-t-on, en anglais.

C'était le garçon de tout à l'heure.

J'hochai la tête.

- C'est une personne intéressante.

Étrangement je me sentis concernée.

- Nous sommes jumelles, me sentis je en devoir de rajouter.

- J'avais cru deviner, même si vos masques cachent vos visages, la ressemblances est néanmoins frappante.

- Certes.

Un silence plana puis comme un musique douce s'élevait, il me proposa de danser. J'acceptais.

Étant une parfaite danseuse, je remarquai tout de suite qu'il ne savait pas trop danser.

Je souris.

- Pourquoi m'avoir demandée de danser si vous ne saviez pas ?

- Pour avoir le plaisir de vous serrer dans mes bras.

Je rougis. C'était de la drague pure et dure.

Il me raccompagna à une table ou il s'assit en face de moi. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Eliza en pleine discussion avec un homme, assez jeune masqué lui aussi, comme celui en face de moi.

Prise d'une soudaine impulsion, j'oubliai qui j'étais et ou j'étais.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Votre sœur m'a déjà posée la question. Je préfères ne pas éclaircir le sujet, mon nom a tendance a trop ameuter la population.

Je plissai les yeux.

- Je…

Il me coupa.

- Buvons plutôt.

Quelques dizaines de verres plus tard, je m'aperçus que la salle se vidait. Et que je tenais de moins en moins l'alcool car quand je me levai, la tête me tourna et le sol s'avança vers moi à une vitesse déconcertante.

L'inconnu me rattrapa.

- Savez-vous où est votre sœur ?

Je bredouillai une réponse négative.

Il me prit le bras et, me soutenant me fit prendre un chemin. Je ne pris pas attention où j'allais, je me sentais en sécurité avec lui, c'était très étrange.

Étant légèrement soule, je me laissai faire. Quand il s'arrêta devant une porte close, je constatai que nous nous trouvions dans un couloir asez luxueux.

Il me fit pénétrer dans une chambre et me conduisit jusqu'au lit qui tronait au milieu de la pièce.

- Tu vas dormir ici cette nuit, je ne préfères pas te laisser seule cette nuit. Je dormirais sur le canapé.

Je n'attachai pas d'attention particulière à ses paroles. Ses yeux me fascinaient. J'approchai une main maladroite pour lui arracher ce masque vénitien qui lui cachait toujours le visage, à mon grand malheur, moi qui voulait tant l'observer.

Il retint ma main mais, au lieu de me la rendre, s'en servit pour me faire approcher de lui, si bien que je me trouvai le visage très proche du sien.

- Que cherches tu ?, murmura-t-il, son souffle m'étourdissant.

- Toi.

Malgré mes pensées rendus confuses par l'alcool, j'eus un dernier sursaut de moralité.

- Oublies ce que j'ai dit, lui dis je précipitamment.

- Sûrement pas.

Il fondit sur mes lèvres, submergée par l'atmosphère chargée de désir qui régnait dans la pièce et son baiser qui me brûlait au plus profond de mon être, je me collai à lui. Il nous fit tomber sur le lit et s'allongea sur moi.

Passée cet instant, je décidais que je laissai ma raison sur le seuil. La passion m'emporta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Dans ce chapitre vous allez découvrir l'identité d'un des mystérieux hommes masqués... Et dirons nous, c'était le plus facile à deviner.**

**Laissons. Suiiiite !**

**Oh ! J'oubliais... A la fin, quand vous aurez lu cliquez sur le bouton vert à la fin il a un nom bizarre reviews... xD**

_Point de vue de Eliza :_

Je dormais. En plein litige entre d'un côté cet inconscient si tentateur ou flottait l'image d'un homme masqué séduisant, et ce conscient si réel et désagréable qui s'obsitinai à me donner des coups de coude.

Je poussai un grognement. Et ce fichu grognement poussé par moi-même acheva ce sommeil déjà si fragilisé. Je me réveillai.

- Eliza, s'il te plaît réveilles toi, j'ai besoin de toi…

Je me tournai sur le côté, cherchant à déterminer l'origine de cette voix qui me paraissait troublée.

- Quelle heure est il ?

- Oh Eliza tu es réveillée, je t'aime tellement tu sais, je… J'ai fais une bêtise.

- L'heure.

Il eut un silence.

- L'heure ? Huit heure trente pourquoi ?

- En admettant que je ne mettes pas fin à ta vie parce que tu m'as réveillée à une heure ou la plupart des gens normaux, et j'appuyais sur ce mot, dorment encore après s'être couchés tard, j'aimerais bien savoir dans quelles magouilles tu es encore mêlée.

Je fusillai du regard ma sœur jumelle.

Pour m'apercevoir qu'elle était encore habillée de sa robe de soirée, toute froissée cependant.

- Juliette ? Qu'as-tu fais ?, lui dis je d'un ton menaçant.

Elle s'assit sur mon lit.

- En fait, c'est simple je n'ai pas dormi dans mon lit.

- Et… ?

- Et j'ai couchée avec l'homme d'hier, tu sais celui que je disais être mon futur client.

- Juliette !

- Mais j'avais bu ! Et puis je ne te voyais plus alors, il m'a proposée de dormir dans sa suite et ensuite… Je ne me souviens plus, j'ai du lui faire des avances ou je ne sais quoi.

- Mais comment sais tu que tu as couchée avec lui alors ?

- Parce que quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais nue et il m'enlaçai, nu lui aussi et que nos vêtements étaient éparpillés dans la chambre.

- Et tu as parlée avec lui de ce qu'il s'était passé ? Tu sais au moins qui il est ?

Elle me regarda avec culpabilité.

- Non. Il était endormi.

- Vous vous êtes protégés ?, lui demandais je en désespoir de cause.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai comme un trou noir dans ma tête, je ne me souviens plus de rien.

J'inspirai, tentant de retenir ma mauvaise humeur.

- Tu te rends quand même compte des risques que tu as pris ? Tu pourrais tomber enceinte, ou bien avoir une maladie ! Tu as entendue parler de ces petites maladies qu'on attrape ou es tu aussi inconsciente que tu en as l'air ?

Elle laissa passer mon explosion de fureur avec un grand calme, que je ne possédais plus malheureusement.

- Et qu'Est-ce que je fais maintenant Eliza ?

J'avais presque oubliée cette déconcertante, et énervante, façon qu'elle avait de se reposer sur moi depuis l'enfance.

Je recommençai à inspirer.

- Aurais tu oubliée cette fabuleuse invention qu'est la pilule du lendemain ?

- Tu viens avec moi à la pharmacie ?

Je soupirai.

- Laisse moi me réveiller.

- D'accord. Merci Eliza.

Puis elle sortit de ma chambre.

Ma sœur et moi étions peut être identiques en apparence mais cela s'arrêtait là.

Elle était plus spontanée, se précipitant dans l'action sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Contrairement à moi.

Je me laissai retomber sur mon oreiller en réitérant un soupir.

Comment allais je faire ?

_Point de vue de Juliette_

Je sortis de la chambre sous la pointe des pieds, veillant à ne pas l'énerver plus encore.

J'étais affreusement gênée parce qu'il s'était passé hier soir. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais fait cela. Et je regrettais, je regrettais affreusement. Ou du moins ma raison regrettait. C'était étrange, comme si je m'obligeais à m'en vouloir. Car, bien sur, faire l'amour avec un inconnu n'avait rien de normal, du moins pour moi. Mais je m'étais sentie attirée par lui et j'avais eu la fascinante impression que pour lui non plus ce n'était pas normal. Qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous. Qui nous attirait, nous faisait perdre la raison.

Je secouais la tête pour tâcher d'oublier. Mais rien n'y fit car mes souvenirs, tenaces, se mêlèrent à mon flot de pensées. Cette nuit avait été merveilleuse. Mais les conséquences pouvaient l'être beaucoup moins, comme l'avait précisée Eliza.

Je pénétrai dans la chambre qui m'avait été attribuée dans la suite que nous partagions Eliza et moi.

Après avoir enfilée un jean confortable et un tee-shirt rose, je laissai tomber ma robe si semblable au vert de mes yeux.

- Juliette ?

Je sursautai. Un instant j'avais crue… Mais non, ce n'était que Eliza qui m'appelait de la pièce voisine.

Je la rejoignis rapidement.

- Nous déjeunerons sur la route ?

- Exactement.

Au moment ou elle passait la porte d'entrée de la suite, je l'appelai.

- Eliza, imaginons, un court instant, que je le croise, que fais je ?

Elle me scruta un long moment avant de répondre.

- Tu ne veux pas le croiser n'Est-ce pas ?, me considéra-t-elle avec affection.

- Oui.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Viens.

Je la suivis.

Une fois sorties de l'hôtel, nous nous mîmes à marcher lentement, appréciant chaque seconde de cette brise matinale, avant que la chaleur de ce mois de juin ne s'accable sur la ville.

- Au fait, à qui parlais tu hier ?

Elle resta un instant décontenancée, puis se reprit.

- Un acteur. Il fait aussi musicien.

- Tu ne connais pas son nom ?

- Non, cela n'avait pas d'importance.

- Et tu oses me donner la leçon ?

Elle me fixa d'un air sévère.

- Bien sur que oui. Je te rappelle que tu as couchée avec un inconnu moi je n'ai fait que discuter avec un inconnu.

Un ange passa.

- Tu m'en veux n'Est-ce pas Eliza ?

Elle me sourit.

- Non, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, je suis juste inquiète pour toi, et de mauvaise humeur aussi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je te rappelle que tu m'as réveillée très tôt ce matin.

Soudain, je fixai avec horreur un journal. J'obligeai ma sœur à stopper devant le kiosque à journaux qui se trouvait là.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y à ?

Je lui montrai du doigt une couverture de journal.

Elle se pencha pour voir.

- Ah oui, c'est Robert Pattinson. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est le gars avec qui j'ai couchée.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Je suis désolée, pendant un moment j'ai réfléchie à arrêter cette histoire après plusieurs critiques m'ayant touchée. Mais je reviens en force !**

**Malheureusement, il va falloir attendre un peu pour connaître l'identité du mystérieux individu qu'a rencontrée Eliza. **

**Laissez vos reviews !**

_Point de vue de Eliza._

- Parce que c'est le gars avec qui j'ai couchée.

Sa voix tomba, impénétrable d'émotions.

- Et… Tu… Robert Pattinson ? Tu ne l'as pas reconnue ?

- Non, je ne connais pas cet acteur.

Voyant ma tête, elle se renferma.

- Eliza, ce n'est pas si grave que ça n'Est-ce pas ?

J'inspirai profondément, tentant de retrouver mon calme.

- Juliette. Ce type est mondialement connu. On voit sa tête partout, sur les routes, dans les librairies..

- Qu'Est-ce que fait un acteur dans une librairie ?

- Tu as déjà entendue parler des filmographies ?

- Il est si connu que ça ?

- Puisque je te le dis. D'ailleurs, mon boss veut que je couvre le sujet sur son prochain film.

Elle me saisit la main, affolée.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça Eliza !

- Et pourquoi ? C'est un sujet très important.

- Mais il te reconnaîtra. Nous sommes jumelles.

- Nous n'avons pas les mêmes yeux, objectai-je. De toute façon, si il a aussi bonne mémoire que toi, il ne te reconnaîtra pas en moi.

- Il sait que j'ai une jumelle.

- Juliette, que veux tu que cela me fasse ? Assumes tes erreurs, je ne veux pas le faire à ta place.

Elle recula de quelques pas, choquée.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas dire ça.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je me débrouillerais sans toi.

- Juliette attends !

Elle était déjà partie.

Je regardai autour de moi. Une foule se pressait autour de moi. M'ignorant. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'on est entendu notre conversation. Les gens de la ville étaient par trop égocentriques. Tout comme moi.

oOo

Je pénétrai dans le hall climatisée de l'hôtel. Un Stewart portant la livrée de l'hôtel s'approcha de moi.

- Votre sœur, ou du moins la personne qui partage votre chambre m'a annoncée que vous vouliez rendre la chambre avant la date prévue. Comme la chambre est à votre nom, je voulais vous demander confirmation.

J'en restai coite. Juliette partait ? Mais où ?

- Je vais voir ce qui ne va pas, je vous tiendrais au courant.

Je gravis les escaliers car une foule se tenait devant l'ascenseur.

Arrivée dans la chambre, je remarquai Juliette en train d'entasser pêle-mêle ses vêtements dans sa valise.

- Juliette, s'il te plaît, c'était juste des paroles malheureuses.

Elle me fixa quelques secondes avant de se remettre à sa tâche. sa tache.

- Outre le fait que tu m'as vexée, mais j'accepte tes excuses, tu as vu ce qu'il se passe dans le hall de l'hôtel ?e qu'il se passe dans le hall de l'hôtel?

- Non.

- Les acteurs de Twilight vont donner une conférence dans cet hô une conférence cet dans l'hôtel.

- Je croyais que tu ne le connaissais pas en tant qu'acteur ? qu'acteur?

- C'était écrit sur l'article.

- Et donc, tu prends la fuite ?

- Exactement, je rentre chez moi.

- Mais tu es au chômage.

- Et alors ? J'ai des économies tu sais ?

- Pourquoi n'emménages tu pas chez moi ?

- Je vais y réfléchir. Pour l'instant, je veux juste rentrer et oublier.

- Je peux venir avec toi ?, lui demandais je avec culpabilité.

Sa journée avait été chargée à elle aussi, même plus que la mienne, et je l'accablais de été chargée à elle aussi, même plus que la mienne, et je l'accablais de reproches.

- Je te rappelle que nous sommes venus avec une seule voiture, banane !e rappelle que nous sommes venus avec une seule voiture, banane!

_Point de vue de Juliette._

Lunettes noires sur le nez, foulard enfouissant mes cheveux, imperméable recouvrant mes formes, je m'engouffrais dans l'ascenseur. Eliza peinait à réfréner son fou rire à côté de moi, je le voyais bien. - Tu vas plus attirer l'attention que rester discrète, si tu veux mon avis, me dit l'attention discrète que rester, si tu veux mon avis, me dit elle.

- Chut, on arrive, lui soufflais je.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent alors sur le hall.

Je sortis rapidement mais Eliza, qui avait été éblouie par la soudaine luminosité mit quelques secondes à réagir à ma suite. Mais Eliza, qui avait été éblouie par la luminosité mit quelques secondes à réagir à ma suite.

Je marchais rapidement jusqu'à la porte de l'hôtel quand quelqu'un héla ma sœur. Une vois masculine. Je me glaçais.

- Oui ?, demanda-t-elle. Oh, souffla-t-elle.

Affolée, je jetai un coup d'œil vers l'inconnu. Non, ce n'était pas lui.

Par contre, je remarquais la mine soudainement timide de Eliza. Je me promis de l'interroger plus tard.

- Je vais y aller, lui glissais je en douce.

Elle réagit enfin.

- Non ! Je suis désolée mais il faut que j'accompagne ma sœur. Au revoir, lui dit elle en commençant à partir, me laissant en plan.

- Je ne peux te revoir ?, dit il au vide.

Je me hâtai à sa suite mais mon châle tomba.

Me retournant pour le ramasser, quelqu'un le fit à ma place, me le tendant.

Quand je me relevai, je vis son visage.

- Merci.

Eliza était déjà sortie, je le voyais du coin de l'œil. Comment allais je me sortir de ce pétrin ?

Comme il ne m'adressa pas la parole, il se contenta de me fixer, je voulus m'éclipser. Il m'en empêcha, bloquant mon poignet dans sa main.

- Lâches moi tu me fais mal, m'écriai-je.

Il tourna la tête de tous les côtés, traqué, car j'avais fais beaucoup de bruits.

- Écoute moi. Je ne peux pas te parler maintenant mais, je t'en prie, donnons nous rendez vous. Il faut qu'on parle, me dit l'homme avec qui j'avais passée la nuit.

- C'est impossible, je pars, déblatérais je avant de libérer mon poignet et de courir jusqu'à la voiture.

Eliza s'était déjà assise du côté conducteur, m'attendant.

- Que faisais tu ?, me demanda-t-elle. J'espère que tu ne lui a pas parlais.

- Non.

Ma réponse sibylline la surprit mais elle s'en contenta. Je savais qu'au fond elle, elle fourmillait de questions en tous genres mais elle ne m'en posa aucunes.

Je regardai par la vitre pendant que nous sortions de Cannes. Je feignis de me passionner par le paysage méditerranéen. Je réfléchis à la proposition qu'elle m'avait faite il y a peu. Emménager avec Eliza n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés. Partager un loyer serait moindre que de l'assumer à moi seule.

- Est-ce que je pourrais pas la nuit chez toi ?, lui demandais je.

Elle me sourit.

- Tu veux bien emménager avec moi ?

- J'aimerais bien.

- Nous nous en occuperons demain alors.

Je me contentai d'un sourire.

Cela me soulageait de ne plus être seule. Je n'aurais pu passer une nuit toute seule dans mon studio. Le loft que ma sœur occupait dans Paris me semblait plus attrayant.


	4. Pause

_Je suis vraiment désolée, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre._

_C'est plutôt une sorte de pause._

_Je suis plutôt occupée en ce moment, je tiens trois histoires en même temps, j'ai le lycée, les copines et tout…_

_De plus, je suis en passe de finir une histoire et j'aimerais m'y consacrer entièrement._

_Et puis, j'ai un blocage pour cette histoire._

_J'annonce donc une petite pause._

_Pas définitive, juste le temps de m'y retrouver._

_Voilà, en espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas._

_Bisous._


End file.
